Kiss The Rain
by vanity sinning
Summary: My name is George Boleyn and this is my side of the story. Told through Georges eyes how he saw what happened and his life. Please R&R much love if you do. I suck at summerys better inside Promise D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_:_**Ok…..so hello to everyone reading this…The Other Boleyn is one of my favorite books. As we all know the story is told through Mary Boleyn's eyes telling her story and her sisters (Anne Boleyn's) story. Yet George Boleyn is a major character (I would say) and he is mentioned quit a few times although much of his story is unclear. In the book it is said that he was Bisexual, being in love with Francis Weston yet going to the whore house and flirting with the ladies in court. This story is a side story, Georges story. I will explore the depths of the mystery surrounding Anne Boleyn's inner court which is said to be very rowdy and wild. I will also explore Georges loves and add some twists in along the way. It starts at the time Mary is being courted, when Anne had married Henry Percy, just at May Day. So please enjoy and read on, don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Title**_**:** Kiss The Rain

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Not mine…I write for my amusement and the amusement of others.

_Key_:

_Italic means thought_

**Bold means flashback**

_Summer 1523_: George

It was May when I met her. We met at York place while at a party hosted by Cardinal Wolsey. The Cardinal greeted us himself, and escorted us up to the party.

There were musicians hidden in trees of the gardens, and the men who were to dance as the kings men were dressed in green, the Queens lady's in white. The king lead us out on to the dance floor as he kissed my sister Mary's hand and lead her out to dance with him.

I took my place hardly taking my gaze from Mary as the dance begun thinking that I had one of the usual ladies of Queen Katharine's court. How wrong was I.

Once I took my eyes from Mary to glace at my partner, I felt my face flash in instant surprise. The girl I was dancing with was hardly anyone I had seen as one of Queen Katharine's lady's in waiting.

Gold hair with a gentle curl, and eyes as green as emeralds. I couldn't speak all I could do was stare into the beautiful green of her eyes. She held my gaze through out the whole dance never letting her eyes leave mine until the dance stopped and the music silenced.

I knew in an instant that I desired her. There was no doubt about the fact that once I looked into those emeralds she had for eyes, I was to be finished.

The king and everyone around us clapped as the music ended. She looked at me her eyes still on my face. I kissed her hand gently and smiled my charming Boleyn smile, knowing that she flushed pink at the sight of it as did most women of court. I knew quit well that I was charming and for that I turned on my charm.

After the dance there was the feast which was extraordinary, the Cardinal really had out done himself tonight. With dishes such as stuffed peacock, and swan, goose and chicken, four different types of roasted fish. Everything perfect for May.

I hardly ate though my mind was to rapped up in the extreme beauty of my former dance partner. She was picky while eating, only taking one or two bites of her meal and small sips of the wine in front of her. Yet her mannerisms were completely delightful, if she distasted something her nose would come to a slight crinkle, or when she was satisfied with a certain dish her eyes would brighten.

I found myself truly being engulfed in this unknown splendor. Her lips were luscious and very desirable, red as apples and looking as sweet as honey, her skin seemed to glow with a beautiful warm air. Looking as inviting as her lips kissable. I could feel myself hunger for her, for her warmth and wonderful prettiness.

After dinner we were lead to yet another room. It was the great hall of York Place, yet it was transformed, swathed in green cloth with magnificent boughs of flowering may. In the center their were 2 thrones one for the king, and one for the Queen. We caroused till midnight and then the Queen rose, signaling to her ladies she was ready to leave. They rose including Mary yet Henry summoned my sister to him.

The Queen then bid both Henry and Mary goodnight with measured politeness and left. As for Mary she began to look distressed, I was there at her side whispering in an undertone that she should not fret. Henry on the other hand took another glass of wine and shouted "To the Queen of May!" the rest of the court replied obediently "To the Queen of May!" and then we raised our glasses to her.

Henry lead Mary slowly up the steps to the thrones. I saw her smiling yet knew she was panicking inside, knew that she was thinking about how she was not ready to sit on Queen Katherine's throne, I knew she was tied between being loyal to we the Boleyn's and The Howard's and Queen Katherine. Yet still he lead her and she sat obediently and watched as Henry shouted "Lets dance for the Queen of May!" and then swept my former dance partner into a dance with him while Mary sat with a smile of pure masked tolerance on the throne and watched King Henry dance and flirt with _my_ Beauty.

Immediately jealous swept through me. Even though I did not know her name I felt the need to protect her from the flirting of Henry and his tricks. I did not like the fact that he had chosen her to sweep into a dance as he was suppose to be courting my sister. So I watched with complete masked disgust as the beauty I desired flirted back with the King of England.

The May Day was coming to an end, people leaving for the weariness weighed them down. Eventually Henry became quite weary as well and wished to retire to his room.

As most of the rest of the court retired to their rooms including Anne and Mary, there were few who stayed wakeful and still wanted to revel, I among them.

I was talking with Sir Thomas Wyatt when I noticed her. She was by the open French window leading to a balcony, talking with Sir Frances Weston. I felt abrupt jealousy and fury sweep through me as I watched Weston lean one arm against the wall and lean closer to her. He whispered something intimately into her ear and smiled his charming smile, dazzling her with his teeth and flipping his hair slightly. I couldn't stand the outrageous flirting with her, though I gritted my teeth and kept listening to Wyatt talk despite the fact that every part of me was focused on Weston and _my_ beauty flirting contemptibly.

I knew Weston well enough to know when he fancied someone, well enough to know that when he truly fancies them he will flip his hair, or touch the shoulder ever so lightly, and always as he always does smile and make his eyes intense with feeling. It is the way of court yes, but to make a move on the beauty I happen to also have taste for, to make a move on _my_ beauty. No! I do not think so, that is unjust. And even if he does not know I fancy her still it is unjust! To even consider that he should make a move on her makes me shudder with more disgust then watching her flirt with Henry.

He touched her shoulder lightly and said something that made a pink flush creep into her cheeks and render her luscious lips to curve into an enchanting smile.

I felt my whole body stiffen not realizing that the composure I had moments ago was lost. Wyatt noticing at once and following my gaze to where Weston flashed her another dazzling smile and said something causing both to laugh.

"Weston seems to have found something to amuse himself with." Wyatt murmured his eyes on the pair as well.

I said nothing but swallowed hard and shrugged, a French gesture that I had picked up from Anne meaning I don't know or I don't care.

She said something back and he leaned into her a bit, the two as close as lovers telling each other intimate secrets.

"He seems taken with her." Wyatt laughed obviously amused he looked back at me, noticing at once my hard cold stare.

"Are you well George?" He asked his face etched with concern.

I didn't answer. In all honesty I had absolutely no clue as to what to say or do. Whether I should answer Wyatt was lost to the jealousy and rage stirring with in me. I wanted to hit Weston or worse see his head in the noose then to see him so besotted with _my_ beauty.

Wyatt continued to stare and I found my self fumbling for words I didn't have until I finally answered him the best I could.

"Fine…just agitated."

Wyatt's eyebrows rose and he laughed.

"Seems Weston and you have the same taste?"

I immediately pulled my eyes away from the pair and looked at Wyatt coolly, shrugging again.

Wyatt smiled. "It seems I am right."

I still said nothing but let my eyes wonder back to the pair only seeing Weston come towards us smiling wide.

Wyatt's laughter with drew as Weston approached, still smiling.

"You seem to have nicely amused your self?" Wyatt said watching as Weston leaned haughtily against the wall, watching her walk away with a few other girls speaking quietly in French.

Weston turned to us, his eyes dancing happily, his smile wide.

"She's lovely and sweet, charming to, not to mention quick witted. Truly enchanting."

Wyatt smiled and let his eye brows rise again.

"Well then Francis ….looks to me that your in love."

Weston laughed.

"Ah love….quit a wonderful thing and it does seem quit possible that I may have a growing fancy for her."

Wyatt laughed hardily his blond hair tousled slightly at the sudden movement.

"You and George both then."

Weston's smile fell from his face and he turned his eyes on me.

"You are taken with her?" He asked me his eyes lighting up with emotion I could not read.

"…..I am…" I murmured coldly letting my eyes harden as we stared at one another.

Weston nodded and smiled mischievously.

"Then let us see who woos her first. Let us see who will win her heart, let us see who will make a better lover."

I nodded and turned my eyes away from him.

Wyatt who had been silent then spoke.

"Weston your married and George your due to be married….nether of you stand a chance."

We both turned our eyes on him and Wyatt looked right back at us.

"Fine….but if either of you are charged with adultery and tried I am not standing witness."

We both turned away to where the court was dimming to nothing deciding that it was time to make a trip to one of the whore houses in the city away from the pressure of court.

_**A/N**_**:**_** First chapter is done! WOOT! I feel accomplished, that I do! Alright so whatdaya all think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? What ever you think please leave it in a review =D **_

_**But please no flames =l besides that PLEASE R&R much love to those who do =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_**: **_**Chapter 2 here! I am pleased with the love this story has gotten. Considering there are not many stories on TOBG, I did not expect to have many people read. Nevertheless, four reviews (Which are not that many) have pleased me. At least someone is reading. So thanx to all those who reviewed last time =D I love u! In addition, please R&R again. **_

_**Title**_**:** Kiss the Rain

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Still I do not own TOBG *Sighs* I wish I did though.

_Key_:

_Italic means thought_

**Bold means flashback**

_Summer 1523_: Cossett

Court life never suited me. I am a country girl; until my father signed me to be married away to a man; I had never met or liked, but rather to be sold for the advancement of my family in Court.

I can still see my once charming life in the country. The sun shone bright over fields of rich long green grass, with flowers of every color scattered like snowflakes on the winter wind. This lush greenery had a small apple orchard on its left side, the trees mighty and strong, producing juicy, delectable ripe apples. Though we rarely picked them, so among the breeze of the orchard and fields all one would smell is the delicious, sweet smell of ripe apples rotting in the grass beneath it.

Yet lucky for me 3 days before the wedding my husband Alistair Everett died of the sweat; I was widowed before even married. This in my case was marvelous for I did not have to marry a man I hardly new or liked. My Family though was devastated and instead sent my three sisters and me to the French court away from our beautiful home in the country.

During our growing up in the French court my sisters thrived. My oldest sister Vivienna married a French duke and had two children by him, next in line was my sister Lilianna who became a wealthy merchant's wife though no status raises our family in this marriage. My family does indeed get many goods free, and then there is my third sister Julianna who is yet to be married and who I am the closest with. My parents do have a marriage to another wealthy Duke planed for Julianna, last there am I I am the youngest among my three sisters and the smallest and the only one widowed before marriage.

After we had learned all we could in the French court, we returned to our family's home in the beautiful country. My sister Vivienna got the blessing of the family and her Husband Christian spent a week at the house where the two packed all Vivienna's things and then left for his house in France. As for Lilianna she came home for 3 days bringing her husband Braxton, they brought my parents many goods that were being sold at high price in the market. They spent there 3 days also gathering Lilianna's things and then leaving for his home in York. As for Julianna, she was to return to France and serve as one of the French Queens ladies in waiting. If the queen favored her then she would marry a wealthy French ambassador named Nikolas.

Nevertheless, me I was the least favored of my family, the youngest, the most intelligent, and by far the most beautiful of the James girls as everyone who saw me said, yet I was the least favored. No one in my family paid attention to me; I was ignored although I was the most intelligent and the prettiest. Still I had no favor. That was until Cardinal Wolsey came, he was a man my father grew up with yet the two-barley spoke anymore but he came to my father and asked if he could get some goods from Lilianna that Wolsey could not get anywhere else. My father agreed and got him the goods, on the Cardinals last night of his stay I was ordered to sing after we ate. I have the sweetest voice out of the four James girls, the most enchanting.

I sang for them all, showing them that the youngest James girl was the most enchanting, the most memorable one of all. And it must have worked for next thing I know the Cardinal himself asked me to join at his house and join his wife's small court.

My father agreed and I was sent to Wolsey. Upon my first few years, Wolsey's wife was a horrid wrench, treating me like dirt for my beauty and youth were far more appealing then her age and wisdom. In addition, when the Kings court came Wolsey wanted me to help him entertain the King with my Voice. I did and that is when Queen Kathrin who also enjoyed my singing invited me to the May Day Feast and Ball.

And there on that night I met the two men who have now constantly been on my mind, Sir Francis Weston and George Boleyn. I have seemed to have caught both of theirs eyes and there is nothing more I want to do then to find someone unlike my family who can just love me for me.

I believe one of these men is that man.

The day after May Day is always somewhat sad in my eyes. All the wonderful decorations that had lined the castle were taken down and everything returned to its natural state.

It made no difference to these people of Court, they had seen this many more times then I could count. However, I was a country girl, I liked all the flowers that befell the castle it made this bare place livable. It made everything rich and glowing with color instead of the usual barren state.

I came to the garden entrance, the castles garden is nothing compared to that of my former homes. Yet still it is better then to have nothing, to have no garden to admire, to have no roses to smell, to have no place to relax. I walked out admiring the new yellow roses climbing up the sides of the entrance, smiling to myself as I went admiring the peaceful beauty that so befell this garden.

Though my peace cut short for leaning against the entrance when I turned around was George Boleyn. He wore the charming smile he had when we had danced and his eyes were dancing with what looked like delight.

"Quit a wonderful day no?"

I turned my green orbs on him, knowing in an instant they could steal any mans heart with one glance, and George was no different.

I saw him gulp slightly as he stepped into my sanctuary and invaded my peace.

"It is." I stated softly smelling one of the lilacs.

George moved closer to me so we were an arms length apart.

"George Boleyn." He said pretending to be admiring the lilacs.

I had to admit he was tryin hard, during our dance he was quit charming, and after I thought, I might flirt with him but then Francis came to me.

I stuck out my hand. "Cossett James."

He kissed my hand and we stood there for a moment my hand to his lips, until I broke the spell.

"Of the notorious James family?" He said quickly wonder in his voice.

I turned to face him, he was holding his hat looking at the people of the court pass us talking gossip of the day.

"Yes." I said turning back to watching a blue jay build its nest in a near by tree.

"Your father is Scottish no?" His tone was light yet I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Yes Sir Boleyn. My father _is_ Scottish."

He nodded.

"Bunch of barbaric's I've heard." He stated absentmindedly.

At once, he looked up realizing what he had said and his mistake. I myself stunned at his comment could not help my temper rising.

"Mistress James I didn't mean-"

"If you are implying that Scotts are barbaric then I must be no different considering Scottish blood runs through my _veins_." I said tartly.

He looked helpless. As if he had no clue how to recover from what was suppose to be harmless flirting yet somehow turned into a battle of wits, where he was losing. So we stood there me with my hands folded in front of me, my head held high looking at him. He was crumpling his hat in his hands, his face set in worry with what he had said.

"Mistress James I did not mean what I said and I-"

"Save your apology Sir Boleyn. You implied that Scotts are Barbaric, well then look at me. Do I look barbaric?"

George looked back down and then up at me again, his eyes sincere.

"I don't think you look barbaric at all…and you certainly don't seem barbaric…if I am entirely honest Mistress James you are quit charming and very quick witted. I meant no harm in my words, I swear it."

I said nothing. There was no doubt George was telling the truth, but I do not take insult lightly. I have way to much pride to be anything that I am not. I live by honor and if my honor or pride is hurt then I have made up my mind.

So there we stood the pair of us. George still looking at me, his eyes pleading for some kind of indication of forgiveness that I was not about to give.

I was saved though for William Stafford came running down the hall and into the garden.

"Your father and uncle have summoned you George."

George looked at him and then at me and nodded. He approached me and kissed my hand gently letting his lips linger ever so slightly.

"Good day Mistress James." And he left.

William Stafford stayed though.

"Cossett." William said smiling as he came over to hug me.

His warmth engulfed me as we hugged. I had known William since I was a girl, we had grown up together and he was like an older brother to me. Even now, here in Tudor court William was always watching out for me.

"So My dearest Cossett how are you?" He asked taking my arm beginning to walk me out toward the garden exit.

I smiled up at his handsome face.

"Fine dear William, just fine. Court life is something I could do with out though….I miss home quit often."

William nodded as the Pansies brushed our feet as we exited my sanctuary.

"You are one of the Queens favorites little one. You must be proud of that."

I sighed. "Its all the same really…not even being the Queens favorite changes much accept now the Queen asks me to do most of her bidding."

William chuckled deep in his throat a sound I was always delighted to hear.

"You tire quickly little one."

I laughed myself and sighed.

"William please! Come off of it…tell me truthfully that you do not miss home. That you would want to be here for the rest of your life."

He laughed again and shook his head.

"Now, now sister. If I were to tell you that I would be lying."

I smiled smugly.

"Exactly! I tire quickly of parties, and feasts, of drinking, and adultery. I have seen too much."

We stopped and he turned to me. His eyes warm with affection and his smile light.

"Hold on my little one….hold on." He said kissing my forehead as we came to the Queens main room.

"You must go so soon?" I asked emotion rising in me.

William nodded.

"I serve the Howard's and the Boleyn's; they will wonder where I am."

I sighed and smiled at him.

"But we will see each other soon?"

William smiled again.

"Of course little one…I would never leave you." He hugged me tightly and kissed my lips lightly and then he was gone off to serve the man who adored me.

I turned towards the door to the Queens main room. I could hear music playing and her ladies gossiping as they worked on the shirts for the poor.

I made my entrance. An enchanting smile at my lips, my eyes bright with innocence as I approached the Queen.

"You're Majesty." I said sweeping my emerald green gown into a deep curtsy.

"Mistress Cossett. How good of you to join us please why don't you sing for us."

I smiled and stood straight.

"Only if your Majesty wishes."

Queen Kathrin nodded. "I do."

I smiled another enchanting smile at her and walked toward the musicians. Quickly I whispered in French what I intended on singing and they began the music as I let my voice take flight.

_**A/N**_**: **_**So we are done with chapter two =D How was it Good? Bad? Indifferent? Leave it in a review and thanks for reading. Again R&R please =D See you next chapter.**_


End file.
